dorafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of the Big Red Chicken/Transcript
Dora: 'Hi, I'm Dora. '''Dora: '''Whats your name? '''Dora: '''Whats your name? '''Dora: '''How old are you? '''Dora: '''Wow! That's big! '''Dora: '''Guess what? It's storytime. '''Boots: '''Storytime, storytime, storytime! '''Boots: '(giggles) 'Dora: ' Boots. 'Boots: '''Dora. '''Dora: '''Hey Boots, you wanna read a really great book? '''Boots: '''A book, a book! Yeah, yeah, yeah! '''Dora: ' It's in my backpack. I need your help. Will you open my backpack so I can read Boots the big red book. You have to say "backpack!" 'Boots: '''Say backpack, say backpack! '''Dora:'Louder! (jazzy music) '''Backpack: '''Backpack, Backpack! '''Backpack: '''Backpack, Backpack! '''Backpack: '''I'm the one that loaded up with things and nick-knacks too. '''Backpack: '''Anything that you might need I got inside for you. '''Backpack: '''Backpack, Backpack! '''Backpack: '''Backpack, Backpack! Yeah! '''Backpack: '''I've got lots of books. '''Backpack: '''But Dora needs to find the big red book. '''Backpack: '''Let's look for all the red books first. '''Backpack: '''Is this a red book? '''Backpack: '''Is this a red book? '''Backpack: '''Is this a red book? '''Backpack: '''Is this a red book? '''Backpack: '''Great! Now which one is the big red book? '''Backpack: '''You did it. Now Dora can read the big red book to Boots. '''Backpack: '''Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum. Delisioco. '''Dora: ''¡Gracias!'' Boots: '''Thanks! '''Boots: '''What's it called? '''Dora: '''La Leyenda del Polo Rojo Grande. The Legend of the Big Red Chicken. The book is in Spanish, but I can tell you what it says. '''Dora: '''Once there was a little red chicken who lived on a big red hill. '''Dora: '''The little red chicken was very, very little. He couldn't run as fast as his friends. '''Dora: He was so little, that he had to be very careful, or his friends would step on him. Dora: 'He didn't like being so little. '''Dora: '''Then one night, when the little chicken went to bed, he saw a group of stars shaped like a big chicken. '''Dora: '''He made a wish on the stard that he would be big. '''Dora: ' And guess what happened in the morning. 'Dora: '''When the little red chicken woke up, he wasn't little anymore. He was a big chicken. He was as big as a house. '''Dora: ' The Big Chicken was so happy, he danced the chicken dance, by flapping his arms and stamping his feet. 'Dora: '''And guess what--if you go to the big red hill, maybe you can meet the Big Red Chicken. They say he's still dancing the chicken dance. '''Boots: ' Great story, Dora. 'Boots: '''I want to go see the Big Red Chicken on the Big Red Hill. '''Dora: '''Great idea! Lets go find that chicken. '''Boots: '''Which way is the chicken? '''Dora: '''Remember, the book said we might be able to find him on the Big Red Hill. '''Dora: '''Let's check the map to find out how to get to the Big Red Hill. '''Dora: '''I need your help. Could you check the map for us and find out how to get to the Big Red Hill? You have to say "Map." '''Dora: '''I think you have to say it again. '''Boots: ' Say "map"! say "map"! 'Map: ' If there's a place you gotta go, I'm the one you need to know, I'm the Map. 'Map: '''I'm the Map, I'm the Map, if there's you gotta get, I can get you there I bet, I'm the Map. '''Map: ' I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the MAP! 'Map: '''Dora and Boots need to get to the Big Red Hill to find the Big Red Chicken. '''Map: '''Well I know how to get to the Big Red Hill. '''Map: '''To get to the Big Red Hill, you need to go over the bridge, through the gate, and that's how you get to the Big Red Hill. '''Map: '''So here's what you tell Dora. Bridge, Gate, Big Red Hill. '''Map: ' Say it with me. '''Map: '''Bridge, Gate, Big Red Hill. '''Map: '''Bridge, Gate, Big Red Hill. '''Map: '''Bridge, Gate, Big Red Hill. '''Dora: '''How do we get to see the Big Red Chicken on the Big Red Hill? '''Dora: Bridge,... Gate,... Big Red Hill. 'Dora: '''We need to go over the bridge, through the gate, and thats how we'll get to the Big Red Hill to find the Big Red Chicken. ''¡Gracias! 'Dora: '''Alright Boots, so first we need to go over the bridge. '''Dora: '''Do you see the bridge? '''Dora: '''Where? (cusor clicks) '''Boots: '''Yeah, there's the bridge. '''Dora: '''Great. '''Boots: '''Let's go! '''Dora: '¡Vamános! '''Dora: '''Bridge, Gate, Big Red Hill. '''Boots: '''Bridge, Gate, Big Red Hill. '''Both: '''Bridge, Gate, Big Red Hill. '''Both: '''Bridge, Gate, Big Red Hill. '''Both: '''Come on vamános, everybody let's go. '''Boots: '''Come on lets get to it. '''Dora: '''I know that we can do it. '''Dora: '''Where are we going? '''Boots: '''To the Big Red Hill. '''Boots: '''Where are we going? '''Dora: '''To the Big Red Hill. '''Both: '''Where are we going? '''Fiesta Trio: '''To the Big Red Hill '''Dora and Boots: '''Where are we going? '''All: '''To the Big Red Hill! (giggling while spinning around) '''Both: '''Big Red Hill! (rustling) '''Dora: '''Did you hear that? '''Dora: '''Hey Boots, we better watch out for Swiper the Fox. '''Boots: '''That sneaky fox is always trying to swipe our stuff. '''Dora: '''Could you help us look for Swiper? If you see the fox, yell, "Swiper". '''Dora: '''You see him? '''Dora: '''Where? '''Boots: '''I don't see him. '''Dora: '''Where's he now? '''Dora: '''Behind the tree? '''Dora: '''There he is! '''Dora: '''We need your help to stop Swiper. You have to say "Swiper no Swiping"! Say it with us. '''Both: '''Swiper no swiping, swiper no swiping, swiper no swiping. '''Swiper: '''Oh man. '''Dora: '''Thanks for helping us stop Swiper. '''Boots: '''Mmm yum. '''Dora: '''Delicioso. '''Dora: '''Come in Boots, lets go to the Big Red Hill, to see if we could find the Big Red Chicken. Category:Transcripts